ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2004.'' 2004 January * 17 January - Albert Henderson and Noble Willingham die. * 25 January - Jerry Greenwood dies. * 26 January - Cameron McCulloch dies. * 27 January - ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) is released on Region 1 DVD. February * 1 February - Pocket TNG novel A Time to Be Born by John Vornholt is published by Pocket Books. * 12 February - Harriet Leider dies. * 13 February - Jim Rugg dies. * 16 February - Bill Oakley dies. * 17 February - Samuel Matlovsky dies. * 24 February - ** ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete First Season is released on Region 1 DVD. ** Pocket TNG novel A Time to Die by John Vornholt is published by Pocket Books. March * 3 March - Cecily Adams dies. * 7 March - Paul Winfield dies. * 30 March - Pocket TNG novel A Time to Sow by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore is published by Pocket Books. April * 1 April - Ward Botsford dies. * 13 April - Shirley Maiewski dies. * 27 April - Pocket TNG novel A Time to Harvest by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore is published by Pocket Books. May * 12 May - Jim Goodwin dies. * 13 May - Betty Matsushita dies. * 18 May - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Second Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 25 May - Pocket TNG novel A Time to Love by Robert Greenberger is published by Pocket Books. June * 4 June - Charles Correll dies. * 29 June - Pocket TNG novel A Time to Hate by Robert Greenberger is published by Pocket Books. July * 6 July - ** Jimmie F. Skaggs dies. ** ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Third Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 21 July - Jerry Goldsmith (composer of five as well as the title themes for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Voyager) dies of prostate cancer. * 27 July - Pocket TNG novel A Time to Kill by David Mack is published by Pocket Books. * News is published that James Doohan has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. August * 3 August - Star Trek: The Next Generation - Jean-Luc Picard Collection is released on Region 1 DVD. * 28 August - Robert Lewin dies. * 30 August - James Doohan receives a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, his final planned public appearance. * 31 August - ** ''Star Trek: The Original Series'': The Complete First Season is released on Region 1 DVD. The sets replace the single, two episode per disc releases of and . ** Pocket TNG novel A Time to Heal by David Mack is published by Pocket Books. September * 7 September - ''Star Trek Generations'' (Special Edition) is scheduled for release on Region 1 DVD. It is delayed three weeks when an error stating trailers would be included on the bonus disc is identified on the packaging. * 28 September - ** ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Fourth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. ** Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) is finally released on Region 1 DVD. * 29 September - Shimon Wincelberg dies. October * 8 October - ENT Season 4 premieres with . * 25 October - Burt "Skip" Burnam dies. * 28 October - Charles F. Wheeler dies. November * 2 November - ''Star Trek: The Original Series'': The Complete Second Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 3 November - Dave Perna dies. * 6 November - Elizabeth Rogers dies. * 9 November - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Fifth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 12 November - Walter Irwin dies. * 16 November - Christopher T. Gerrity dies. * 22 November - Danny McCauley dies. December * 7 December - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Sixth Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 13 December - Ben Slack dies. * 14 December - ''Star Trek: The Original Series'': The Complete Third Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 21 December - ''Star Trek: Voyager'': The Complete Seventh Season is released on Region 1 DVD. * 23 December - Frank Orsatti dies. * 29 December - William Boyett dies. * 30 December - Milt Tarver dies. cs:2004 (produkce) fr:2004 productions it:Produzioni del 2004 nl:2004 producties